The U.C. Davis Campus Mass Spectrometry Facilities (CMSF) is seeking funds to replace a 13 year old obsolete LCQ Ion Trap. This instrument is used for LCMS and is no longer supported by Thermo-Fisher. Down time is extremely high and thus sample analysis and turnaround time have been severely impacted. The anticipated replacement instrument is a Waters Xevo Q-TOF with interfaced UPLC. Five major users have been identified from the Departments of Chemistry, Molecular and Cellular Biology and Neurophysiology;all are supported by NIH.